The Wilmer Eye Institute is one of the world leaders in vision research. Its research programs range from basic/fundamental studies on the mechanisms of eye development and vision, to studies of the genetics and pathogenesis of eye disease, to translational studies, to clinical trials, to epidemiological and international studies of the world-wide causes of vision loss and disability. Wilmer has been fortunate to have been funded through an NEI Core Grant for Vision Research for over thirty years, and this funding has provided the infrastructure and core support for a wide variety of these studies. The support that the Core grant has provided has been a tremendous aid in facilitating Wilmer's diverse research programs and it has also encouraged a number of collaborative research projects. In this competitive renewal application, we are seeking support to continue these essential infrastructure and core activities. We are proposing both continuation of past services, but also modifying and re-directing some cores so as to better adapt to changing research needs, technologies, and priorities. The modules for which funding is requested are cores for Imaging, Biostatistics, Bioinformatics, Animal Modeling, and an Instrument Shop. Instead of having a separate computer module as we had in the past, information technology support is incorporated into the specific cores for which it is needed. We feel that this modernized module structure, together with a rigorous administration support structure, will best serve and facilitate the vision research programs at Wilmer.